


Hurry, Before the Kids Come Home!

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know. Oh god this took me forever to write. I had to keep stopping because I couldn't stop laughing. I felt like a 12 year old freaking girl while writing this. Laughing at the very thought of a penis, let alone writing it... also didn't help that I was writing this in a library.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hurry, Before the Kids Come Home!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Oh god this took me forever to write. I had to keep stopping because I couldn't stop laughing. I felt like a 12 year old freaking girl while writing this. Laughing at the very thought of a penis, let alone writing it... also didn't help that I was writing this in a library.

Open mouth kisses trailed along his neck, teeth gracing along flesh omitting groans of frustration and pleasure. The human tugged on the metal restraints. “Gabe,” he drawled voice thick with lust, drawing his partner’s eyes. He tugged on the handcuffs again. He felt skin against skin; the angel’s finger’s dancing along his chest.

The angel chuckled licking the column of _his_ _human’s_ neck, kissing along his jaw towards his ear. “No can do _Dean_ ,” he purred biting the human’s swollen lips before diving back down to a nipple. The angel winked, licking the swollen bud. The air around his back rippled, forming a physical form of his magnificent four large wings shimmering with all the colours of life contained in a glass like shimmer.

Dean groaned, “Fucking tease.”  Another tug at the restraints. Gabriel chuckled spreading out his wings with pride. Dean growled withering into the comforter as a feather caressed his cheek. When they began this _relationship_ Dean never expected to… to well… be stimulated by the very thought of Gabriel’s wings. He pulled against the restraints, tilting his head back and toes curled.  The angel’s fingers teased his navel, tracing the line of the hunter’s plain black boxers. Gabriel smirked into _his human’s_ neck, nipping at the skin. “Gabriel, I swear I’ll fucking _end_ you if you don’t take these fucking things _off_ me right now.”

Gabriel smirked hooking a finger under the band and tugging down, a scowl immediately began forming on his lips, “screw it,” the angel hissed when the last article of clothing on the human’s body got stuck. He snapped his fingers and both of them where now nude. “Was really trying to go for something new _Dean_ ,” the brunette _purred_ crawling up the human’s body. His glass like wings displayed around the couple, encasing them in a spectrum of colours.

“Fuck it.”

“I’d rather fuck you,” the angel’s body was a furnace against his. And his body only grew hotter with each kiss traveling south. Dean groaned arching up when the angel began kissing the inside of his thigh. Three fingers pressed up against the human’s lips, “suck,” was his only command.

Dean grinned, licking the tips of the angel’s fingers before they were roughly shoved past all the teeth and licking he had planned. _Bastardly angel_. He graced his teeth along the appendage, before licking. Coating it with his saliva. Dean’s cock ached in need, wanting to be touched. The head leaking pre-cum, dampening his heated skin. The fingers left his mouth with a _pop_ , and immediately went south where his legs were bent and spread. Careless prep-work and very little foreplay; the hunter could only image the soreness that he’ll experience in the morning. Dean hissed when he felt a finger enter. Gabriel’s shining wings flapped once when a moan broke past the hunter’s lips.

“Better have something more than spit—“his voice cracked when the angel, his angel, skipped two and went straight to three. “ _Fuck,_ ” Dean grunted pulling at his restraints. Still not budging. Gabriel snickered in-between kisses to the hunter’s pelvis down to the prickle of shaven pubes.

Gabriel’s other hand gripped the tube of lube, “of course I have something for my _princess_ ,” he grinned, removing his fingers from his lover’s quivering whole. The cap opened, the lubricant pouring into his hands. He wiggled his eyebrows at his partner, “well hello sexy,” he purred moistening his swollen member. His wings spread out in display, in passion, in dominance, with pride, and teasing his human into another grimace.

Using his kink against him. Touché.

The hunter tugged again at the cuffs, the wood groaning under the sudden surge of strength. His green eyes zeroed in glowing hazel. The angel’s grace turning the iris’ golden, “You—“

“No chick flick moments Gabe.” Gabriel smirked and thrust in past the ring of muscle. Both men groaned. It’s been awhile since the angel was last inside him. Being _with_ an angel meant long involuntary times apart, and few (and mostly interrupted) moments together. Dean remembered the time were the trickster-angel never left his side, even with the heavenly host beckoning the archangel back to heaven to right the wrongs of the civil war.

“Stop thinking.”

“Then start moving,” Dean snorted wiggling his fingers, “and un-cuff me!” The angel’s hips moved in a circle motion before falling into the rhythm fluent in the bedroom. His hips snapped forward, before thrusting back, head still enclosed in _his_ human’s heat. With another roll of the angel’s hips, the angel searched for _that one spot_ where Dean would finally lose himself to the pleasure.

“ _Uunng,_ ” the hunter groaned, head thrown back in bliss while his back bowed. Gabriel smirked kissing his lover’s collar bone, his feathers tickling the shaven cheek of his partner. “Get these things off Gabe,” he panted, arms limp above his head. Glowing half lidded hazel eyes bore down at the shackled wrists.

Gabriel licked a path up Dean’s neck, nipping at his earlobe. “You’re wish is my command,” he whispered huskily, pulling the wooden bar from the bed and throwing it over his shoulder. Dean’s finger immediately went to his wings, his finger’s digging and rubbing the base of Gabriel’s wings. “Shit Dean-o,” the angel choked, breathing hotly in the hunter’s ear. Dean’s fingers pressed and rubbed at the silk-like wings, the angel shuttered losing pace in his thrusts.

Dean nipped at the angel’s ear, “c’mon baby, _harder_ ,” he purred voice hitching. The angel purred and grunted out perverted compliments between low moans, and smirking when he grazed his partner’s prostate. Loving the way his partner arched himself towards the very thing that was impaling him, over and over again with an expression of pure bliss. Gabriel bent Dean’s body, their skin slick with sweat and reeking of _man_ , until the human was quiet literally bent in half. With knees up to his chin, Dean gripped the angel’s brown hair.

Dean’s striking green eyes never lost focus of those wings though.

And Gabriel hadn’t the heart to force him to draw his attention away from the feathers. After all, Dean always looked his straight in the eyes as he came. Dean’s still cuffed hands left brown hair, the angel finally becoming too much, and instead focused on fisting himself in pace with the thrusts.

Gabriel pounded into the man, mouth slacked as he panted. His wings spreading out further with each thrust. Green eyes met golden-hazel as Dean let out a long groan before his seed further soaked his sweat drenched chest. The angel’s feathers spread out, covering the span of the hotel room with his huge wing span.

The angel whispered out _something_ as his seed filled the human, his wings shuttering with pleasure before moving to wrap around _his_ _human_. They rolled over until the angel’s back touched the scratchy comforter. “You haven’t un-cuffed me yet,” Dean grumbled into the angel’s shoulder, feathers tickling his cheek in comfort.

“I thought it would be funny if Sammy saw you all tied up. Maybe then you’ll have your own room where all night I can have my way with you.”

The lock clicked open.

“Oh God! Dean!”

Dean fought his way through feathers until his head was visible, “not my fault Sammy,” he held up his chained wrists, “I did not—“the door slammed behind the younger Winchester.

The wings opened to a smug Gabriel grinning up at the hunter, “it seems that we have the evening to ourselves. How about we try take-two with those handcuffs—?”

“Bite me.”

Gabriel grinned, “Well if you say so!”

“NO, THAT MEANS NO! Stop. Fuck off—“ 


End file.
